


unread messages

by junhuixeveryone



Series: one shots of junhui ships [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, texts, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: let's not end this relationship, okay?





	

Junhui sat on his bed, sad while looking at the message that Jihoon had sent. He read it once, and felt like throwing his phone on the wall. It read, ‘let's break up’. He wondered what he did wrong, he thought that their relationship was one filled of love.

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Jihoon, you don't actually mean that right?

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
I really hope it's just a lie..

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Jihoon, it's not fun trying to prank me with something like this…

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
I thought our relationship was perfect

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Why would you do this to me?

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
I really don't want us to end, ever

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
But you're already saying to breakup

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
You could at least respond, couldn't you?

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
You must be getting the notifications, but not clicking on it.  
UNREAD

Junhui really was fighting the urge to throw his phone on the wall due to just the pure frustration of Jihoon not responding. He put down his phone on his sidetable and just layed down on the bed. He was blank, the only thing on his mind were memories of him and Jihoon. He decided to just go back to sleep, maybe this was just a nightmare and he could wake up in a world where they were still together.

\--

He wakes up the next morning, only to check his messenger. It wasn't a dream, he really had sent all of those. Jihoon still didn't respond, either.

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Let's not breakup, okay?

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Please don't ignore me..

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
I love you, Jihoon

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Let's stay together forever, please?  
READ

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
What are you saying?

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Oh my god, Jun..

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
How do you even misread let's meetup as let's breakup??

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Wait, what? YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT I MISREAD IT THE WHOLE TIME

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Yeah, do I really seem like someone who'd just send that out of the blue?

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
It's nice to know that you love me so much though

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
I'm so embarrassed.. I'm going to go to the corner of shame now

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Uh, is the meeting up still a thing? because I'd like to go somewhere with you now that we aren't breaking up

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Sure, if you want to Jun

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Yeah, I want to of course!

To: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Um, let's meet at the place we had our first date at?

From: ❤️❣❤️ 지훈이~ ❤️❣❤️  
Sure!

Junhui was happy that he still had Jihoon with him, he really was. He felt embarrassed about the misread, but he would go on a date with the younger which made him happy enough to forget his mistake. He changed quickly, and went out of the door with a big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this description is sucky, I'm sorry what is this.. Give me feedback please! This was done a long time ago too lol


End file.
